Asmodiano
[http://pt-br.grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:Denka_Akuma Esta pagina foi retirado da Wiki grandchase.wikia.com e ainda vai ser traduzida e também é um esboço. Você pode ajudar a Grand Chase Wiki expandindo-o.] Elyos is the Demon World where many powerful beings like Dio, Zero, Ley, and Veigas originate. It is a dimension separate from the worlds of the living such as Aernas and the land of the dead that is the Underworld. There are two major opposing factions within the Demon World known as the Extremists and the Moderates. In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Heitaros Cratsus has successfully conquered the Demon World apart from regions dominated by influential families such as the Burning Canyon and the Crimson River. Background In the beginning, the Supreme Creator gave life to Gods who would be responsible for creating worlds and Gods in charge of destroying the decrepit ones. These are known as deities and demons respectively. Because of their belligerence, instead of being together with deities in the physical world, the Devildom, Elyos, was created for the demons to reside. When they felt the necessity, the demons traverse through the Dimensional Portals to cause destruction. Story There are portals connecting Aernas to Elyos, but they had been sealed after the First Magic War. However, due to Baldinar's actions that lead to the Great Explosion of Kounat, the barrier became unstable and as a result, weakened which allowed these portals to start opening across the world. Denizens The demons inhabiting Elyos are known as the Asmodians and a large majority of them who came upon Aernas hail from this race. Asmodians have lifespans numbering in the thousands, such as Dio and Ley being around 2000 years old, and Void living even before their conception. Within Elyos are tribes with many of them forming alliances with others sharing similar views and opinions. Burning Canyon Crimson River Terre Others Amongst the demons encountered during the game were Zero, Oz, Void, and Edna. Other known Asmodians include Drawl and Veron who are encountered in the Relics of Kounat and the beast kinds such as Garous and possibly Quoronnos. Malevolent Horde Other Elyos tribes Dark Elves Locations Trivia Trivia is the threshold to the portal leading to Aernas. Located at the end of Elyos, Trivia is a barren region at the edge of a massive floating island surrounded by mountains and several island clusters. All Asmodians wishing to enter Aernas must first pass through this region. Trivia is guarded against intruders by black holes that suck and destroy souls. Crimson River Crimson River is a region in Elyos. The Crimson River family's mansion is located here. Purgatory Burning Canyon Burning Canyon is a region in Elyos. The Burning Canyon family's mansion is located here. The Underworld Express service also runs through this region, picking up passengers in the Abyss and dropping them off in the Underworld. Trivia *The Asmodians are aware of the Haros demons from the Underworld and even they fear the Bounty Hunters as evidenced by Dio, who chose to flee from Rufus when the Haros targeted Ley in the Wizard's Labyrinth. *In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Elyos was only ever called by its name in Lime's background. **Oddly enough, even the Asmodian characters do not mention Elyos in the English voiceovers.